


See You On The Streets

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, Ganseys POV, M/M, Mostly Ganseys thoughts, My first fic, Street Racing, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey could’ve swore his heart skipped a beat at that expression on her face. The dull ache was back and he automatically brought his hand up to his chest, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt this ache when he was alone at night, missing her and waiting to hear her voice on the other end of the phone, and he felt it when she looked at him, her eyes bright and curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You On The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is the first fic I've written for The Raven Cycle. Started out as a pynch fic but I realized I really liked writing from Gansey's POV so that plan didn't work out. I don't even remember writing half of this because I usually write late at night so hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And my name is ivyrocks24 on Tumblr. :)

Gansey was in a particularly good mood today.

Nothing special had happened, nothing out of the ordinary anyway. He still had not found Glendower but he was getting closer in his search. His search aided by his group of friends. Some days he wondered how he ever went through life without them. He wondered how his life would be different if he had never crossed paths with any of them. He wondered if they felt the same way about him. He wondered.

It was this wondering mood he was in that got him to say yes to Ronan’s invitation. Any other day he probably would’ve choked out a small laugh and said “Sorry Lynch, but I don’t want to destroy the Pig.”

Ronan’s invitation was, of course, street racing, which Gansey was very much against. But today was different. Today he felt something; a higher power if you will, working inside him and whispering things in his head. Or maybe that was just Cabeswater…

“Let’s do it man, right here right now.” Ronan boasted. “Let’s see who’s got the superior driving skills, unless you’re too fucking scared. I’d be scared too if I was gonna lose.”

Gansey took a long inhale through his nose and let it out through his mouth before he answered. “Alright then.”

Ronan just started at him with a blank expression. When Gansey blinked, Ronans blank face had turned into an evil sideways smile that screamed _you will regret this, Dick._  
“It’s about damn time!” Ronan said. “Alright then we’ll do this in teams. You and Blue in the Pig versus Parrish and I in the BMW.” Ronan’s stare never left Ganseys eyes the entire time, trying to call his bluff and scare him into chickening out.

At the mention of Adam’s name, he glanced at Ronan and chuckled softly then folded his arms and looked in the opposite direction of him. Ronans grin had widened when his peripherals caught sight of Adam’s glance at him.

Adam shifted and walked toward the passenger door to the BMW while Blue did the same, but walking toward the Pig. Gansey stood there wondering.

How had there suddenly been lines drawn between his group of friends. Now it was _RonanandAdam_ versus _GanseyandBlue._ He wondered if anyone else noticed the distinction. He wondered if Ronan and Adam knew they were on the opposite side of the line together. He wondered if the two boys he thought he knew were always on that side of the line together and he just never noticed before. He wondered if _RonanandAdam_ had crossed a line with each other. It would make sense, since they were always together. Gansey didn’t blame them since he was always with Blue anyway. 

But Gansey’s whirlwind of thoughts was cut short by a loud horn repeatedly honking its brains out.

“Are we doing this or what, Dick!?” Ronan shouted between honks.

Gansey wiped his mind clean of all previous thoughts and stormed over into the pig, trying to keep his mind out of where it didn’t belong. Even if _RonanandAdam_ were a thing it didn’t mean they were a _thing_ , right? Just like him and Blue were not a _thing_ , although at times he desperately wished they were. Sometimes as he’s sitting on the floor in Monmouth Manufacturing, surrounded by his model Henrietta, his chest spurs up a dull ache. For the longest time he couldn’t figure out what it was; at first he thought maybe it was a heart attack or some internal blood vessel had burst.

He later realized that Adam would scold him for even considering walking into an ER on a _dull ache_ when Adam would never be able to get out of debt from that hospital bill. This made him feel ashamed and the dull ache went away. After noticing that this small pain occurred mostly just at night, he realized what was causing it. Or rather, who was causing it.

Blue Sargent.

Blue buckled her seat belt in the Pig, looking calm and almost slightly bored, like this was an everyday thing for her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over at the car next to them, the one with _RonanandAdam_ inside of it.

When Gansey still hadn’t started the car, she turned to look at him with a puzzling expression, eyebrows all scrunched up. 

Gansey could’ve swore his heart skipped a beat at that expression on her face. The dull ache was back and he automatically brought his hand up to his chest, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt this ache when he was alone at night, missing her and waiting to hear her voice on the other end of the phone, and he felt it when she looked at him, her eyes bright and curious. 

“Gansey?” She asked with a scared expression, “What’s wrong?” Referring to his hand over his heart.

He figured instead of explaining the embarrassing truth to her, he could show her.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t kiss her. And boy, did he want to. Nothing crazy, just a small kiss on her lips, that was all he wanted, but it could not happen.

That was against the rules.

So instead he removed his hand from his chest and reached over to grab hers, putting it right where his had previously been. He hoped that she could feel how fast his heart was beating; hoped that she could feel how when she looked at him it could send his whole body into a spiral, send his whole world into a new perspective. 

Ronan laid his palm on the horn of the BMW, shocking Gansey into the present. 

He slowly let go of Blue’s hand and put his onto the gear shift, clenching his fingers around it. Ronan revved his engine and they were off, screaming down the pavement into the black darkness of the night.

Gansey had never experienced a feeling like this moment. His heart twisted, his nerves were on fire. He felt oh so much alive, here with his friends and the limitless distance of the road before them.


End file.
